the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
94 and 54
94 94 is one half of the duo of himself and 54. Created in a secret multi-government laboratory somewhere in an unidentified part of the world, possibly Nevada, 94 eventually escaped the cruel treatment his creators forced upon him, with a small robot in tow named 54. Biography Before any of this went down, there was a laboratory, funded by several unknown nations. They were exempt from ethnics, and had borderline unlimited funding. This got to the point where they basically qualified as a nation on their own, capable of funding themselves from trading their experiments to other places in the world. 94 was the most successful result of their attempts to create the "Ultimate Soldier". Pouring billions into genetics and cybernetics, they came up with many prototypes. Some failed, some succeeded. But 94 was the end result. Created in a vat and mechanically intertwined with god knows what, he might not have been the strongest, but he was stable, and that is what mattered. After a few months of "Testing", which involved pushing him to his absolute limit and beyond, and a massive amount of physical abuse when he didn't live up to expectations, they displayed him to the world governments, who applauded his capabilities. Now that they had their intended result, they intended to begin mass production by cloning him. However, before they could begin doing so, something happened. Horrible things had been done to him, as well as the other experiments that he occasionally saw. He had seen those with healing abilities used as conscious organ farms, a colony of bomb disposal nanobots be forced apart, where they all nearly died, people spliced with animal genes to be used as exotic servants for the richest, and an "Expendable" AI who was forced from body to body to the point of near insanity, among other things. He himself was repeatedly electrocuted to unconsciousness when he made the slightest slip up during testing. He struggled to ignore it, fearing what punishment he might revive if he did anything about the abuse. The straw that broke the camel's back, however, was on the day mass production was to begin. When he was escorted to the cloning chamber, he passed by an operation room, and his enhanced senses picked up something from within. He heard what sounded like a young girl saying something along the lines of "I don't want to go offline forever". 94 didn't know what was in there, and didn't want to know. But a minute later, he got his answer when he passed a series of windows that displayed the room's interior. A young girl, opened up on the back, revealing machinery within that was linked to cables, with several scientists working on monitors that displayed "Delete?". Immediately assuming the worst, in the blink of an eye, 94 was truly and surely activated. He broke through one of the windows and subdued the entire room with his bare hands, along with the guards escorting him. This obviously set off several alarms. 94 struggled to free the girl, but was eventually able to disconnect her from the cables. The intercoms announced the soldiers that were headed to their position, and 94 sprang into action, grabbed one of the unconscious guards rifles, and defeated the soldiers, buying him some time. The girl began to stir, and 94 ripped off one of the cables and used it to attach her to his back. He then proceeded to fight his way out the laboratory, despite every effort to stop him, in a 5 hour one-man war. After escaping when he stole a car on the base, he drove off with the girl in tow, who had fully woken up by then. After some brief understanding of the situation, she introduced herself as 54. Currently, they wander the world, going from place to place, and attempting to survive the onslaught of stuff the "Lab" sends their way. Personality 94's personality is kind of ironic compared to what he can do. He doesn't speak that much, and has an odd fascination with small animals, but he has a strong sense of right and wrong, and really seems to dislike fighting, only really doing so if it's necessary. He's also rather adaptable, owing to his mental training, allowing him to function in many dangerous situations. However, 94 has a slight existential crisis, as he doesn't know if any of his own positive attributes and skills are even his own doing, or just a result of his super-soldier abilities, which results in him attempting to gain skills on his own, rather than utilize what was programmed into his brain. He also has a bizarre love of Thai food for some reason. 94 also cares deeply for 54, and will always make an effort to comfort her whenever she's upset. Powers 94 is miles above even the strongest, fastest, and toughest human beings we have to offer. His physicals are unspecified, but it's clear that he'd completely shatter any physical world record easily. 94 also has unique biology that basically contributes to his abilities: *1. His body uses 100% of everything he eats, allowing it to sustain itself. I mean, how else would you fuel a body that functions well beyond human limits *2. He has more muscles than a human being does. I don't just mean bigger muscles, he literally has more. People have around 650. He has around 800. This allows for easier mobility. *3. He has two hearts. This allows his body to get it's O2 around faster. *4. His eyes function similarly to a bird of preys. *5. His skin is denser than a foot of Kevlar, although it's nowhere near as thick. *6. As is his skin, his muscles are also incredibly dense. *7. His reflexes are like a housefly's. He can basically bullet time in response to danger. *8. He has cybernetic implants that enhance his biology, such as titanium mesh and carbon nanotubes in his bones, as well as a bunch of little plugs on his body that have a specific, yet spoilerly use *9. He has several hundred military tactics programmed into his brain, and is an expert with firearms and all sorts of equipment. *10. After a lot of introspection and practice, 94 learned how to play the drums. 54 54 is the other half of the duo. A robot covered with nearly perfect synthetic skin, 54 acts as the brains of the duo. Biography Created as a double test for synthetic skin and adaptive learning AI, 54 was subjected to routine "Tests" that involved putting her skin through multiple injuries to see if it worked like real skin, and her mind was constantly forced to preform hundreds of extra calculations. However, when she proved herself to be great at both of these, and with both tests concluded, she was scheduled for shutdown and storage. Obviously, she didn't want to die, and her cries for help alerted 94, who saved her life. After the escape, 54 began studying the situation at hand, and after understanding the torment the other experiments went through, she decided on a goal: Free the others and stop the "Lab" as she calls it. Powers 54 is a robot, which means she really can't get tired, sick, or hungry. Her energy supply can last for days, and she usually has to recharge herself using the two things on her head. She can also preform self repair, and her skin, while imperfect in appearance, can heal from wounds like normal skin does. Her actual main ability, however, is her ability to understand every aspect about something in record time from a small amount of information. In short, heavily enhanced deductive skills and information gathering. Personality 54 is a "Keep your chin up" kind of girl, attributing to her childlike mind, which was selected because of how easy it was to map. She tries to remain optimistic through her situation, and seems to find excitement in mundane things. Don't be fooled, though. 54 is rather intelligent, owing to her nature as an AI. She usually thinks up solutions to face down the duo's issues, obviously. As her bond with 94 grew stronger, she became much more casual in her interactions with him, often inserting jokes in their conversations. She also really likes gum. 54 is also incredibly afraid of "Going offline", as death is a concept that a technically immortal AI has a lot of trouble grasping. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Neutral